minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Agent Chase
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Duke page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Munchman14 (Talk) 02:46, November 1, 2009 If you want to, you could do the agents minifigs.--Munchman14 12:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) If you check out the star wars page, its a sea of red links.(It just looks weird)--Munchman14 15:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I figured i shoud ask you, since it seems you know almost everybody on brickipedia--Munchman14 15:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Maybe, first try to make over 50 edits, than I will :)--Munchman14 21:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Isn't that Mega- Block's rip off of bionicle? i'm still trying to get my sig to work on this wiki, but it does work on agents wiki.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 22:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Maybe, what's the site?--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 22:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok, i'll try it in the future.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 22:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ya, I would go on now, but i've got to go.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 22:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I will create some templates I created template:Userpage. It colors your user page. Check out my page. -- 02:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Signature My signature is not working on this wiki. I copied it to a new sig page but it still doesn't work -- 02:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Usernav I created a usernav template. Template:Usernav Bye -BobaFett2 Template I also created myself a template for my userpage -BobaFett2 Adminship OK. I moved the pictures to the right side of the page, and I added the colors blue and grey to the Agents nav. If there is anything else you need ask me. I will make edit award things next. (And a signature that works on this wiki). Does Munchman still work here? -- 21:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Page color Do you want your page colored? Its:Template:Userpage How do I get my signature it isn't working on this wiki but it works on 3 other wikis? -BobaFett2 I see that you had a red engineer link on the Power Miners page. I deleted it since there is not Power Miners engineer and put in the 2010 Silver Miner. If you are here in 2010 you should delete it once the names of the power miners from 2010 are out. -BobaFett2 Clean up? What do you mean by clean up? Have you decided about making me an admin? OK That is fine I checked what you did and it didn't hurt anything. However, you added Star Wars Minifigures and Star Was to the minifig wiki "tabs" and that is kind of redundant? Have you decided about adminship? Do you have to ask Munchman14? Does he still use wikia? OK I get it I was only suggesting. Does Munchman14 still work here? I don't think so He hasn't been active since I cam does he have a main wiki? BobaFett2 I don't know about my pic. I LOVE MMORPGs (Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game), which are either similar or the same as MMOGs (Massive Multiplayer Online Game) -BobaFett2 I think I think that they are from Minifig.net -BobaFett2 I can include a link later. Done-As much as possible-I can get it better later Yes I have heard of it. -BobaFett2 That makes sense Please answer this:Is Munchman14 the only one who can affect adminship? -BobaFett2 Sorry, I don't. However, Flex217 does play it. -BobaFett2 I have an idea! Can you drop him an email? If don't know how I'll try (cause I know). Tell him to make someone a Beureacrat so that you don't have to email him everytime there is a new adminship request. -BobaFett2 I will try over winter break OK-Sounds cool -BobaFett2 Please answer this:Does Munchman14 work in other wikis? Ya see you too Ya he didn't have an email in his preferences so there is no email link. I dropped him a message to see if he comes back try it on Agents wiki too. You should fix that it says both Star Wars and Star Wars Minifigures. OK that stinks I will try to tell the wikia staff about this if I can-maybe they can fix it. Otherwise, you are the only admin this wiki will ever have unless Munchman14 comes back so you should tell me if you need any pic or article-I know everyting about LEGOs from after 2000. I can always use Brickipedia to find out about stuff too. One more thing I will check Brickipedia to find Munchman (I see that you work there too, so do I!). Please answer this:Do you want your page colored and do you want a usernav (I can give you a custom one with an Agents link if you wish). If you want any of these for your page just ask. -BobaFett2 Cool I have known about wikia for about a year but discovered Brickipedia a month ago. I have contacted him I am now waiting for a response on Brickipedia Well I'm not sure I think he may still be there. He could be on MLN wiki and I haven't noticed. I have a page there. He is on MLN, but I can't get him to come back through that. Any wikis that he uses that you know of? -BobaFett2 Anyways I have contacted wikia about this,asking them to make you a Bureacrat (then you will be able to give Adminship and make people Bureacrats if they are trustworthy (Like me (wink, wink!)). -BobaFett2 OK I tried to contat him on MLN wiki-he's there, but probably inactive. I will cross my fingers. -BobaFett2 OK-great. If this works, then a note for you. If you eventually leave, then before you leave make someone else a Bureacrat so that the wiki doesn't get clogged with junk. Also, if you search minifig wiki-Boulderax (on this wiki) is the first thing ON THE LIST! YA! -BobaFett2 Cool I'll make an acount maybe subsrcibe if its cool. -BobaFett2 Join Join User:BobaFett2/Stub Hunters. --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 01:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Clan Welcom. I will add the badges to your page tomorrow. For now, edit this: User:BobaFett2/Stub Hunters Page (just your box). Write what you are working on and if you would like help? --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 01:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) User of the month I saw your comment. I am fine with it-I was at that time planning on simply expanding the wiki. Now I am working on the articles themselves. --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 01:44, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Welcome template Do you know how to change the welcome thing? Cause I can create a template which you can copy to that page to make it better! Images Hi,I'm new here and was trying to make an R2-D2 article,but I was wondering if there was a picture of that minifig I could use.I can't upload one myself because I don't have the minifig.Hank3887 14:00, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.Hank3887 Category Should there be a category for non-standard minigure bodies (not like peg legs or hooks or robot arms, but like Mars Mission or Life on Mars Aliens, skeletons, etc...). --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 22:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Community Do you edit the community tab? Or do users get added automatically? It does not show Hank3887 and Legoguy1866. -- 01:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) My new sig How do you like my sig? 01:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) What should it be called? What should it be called? -- 01:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC)